Mcgonagall's daughter
by Isabel Lysander
Summary: If Minerva had an estranged daughter with the Dark Lord...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter book. **Hmm, for some reason, I feel that the disclaimer should be in small font. Please review! Anyhow, enjoy the story :)**

Isobel Mcgonagall, the daughter of Hogwarts professor Minerva Mcgonagall sat in the window seat of her London flat, staring out at the dreary weather. Yes, the daughter of Mcgonagall, not that she had been a mother to her at all. Of course, being the daughter of the Dark Lord did not endear herself to her mother at all. Instead, while Minerva was at the ministry DMLE, Izzy was abandoned at home alone and forgotten, forced to fend for herself while her mother buried herself in her work. In addition, the everyone tended to stay away from her, with the exception of muggles, but she soon came to enjoy her isolation.

A gentle tap on the window pane startled her out of her thoughts. A large, tawny owl hovered outside, and Iz quickly let her in. As soon as she untied the letter from the owl's leg, it quickly flew out and away. Izzy darkly chuckled. _Even owls don't like me_ she thought.

Izzy quickly slit open the envelope and withdrew a crisp white fold of parchment.

"Mother," she snarled, and hands shaking slightly, she opened the parchment and scanned the contents.

Isobel,

It's your mother. Again I would like you to please, _please_ reconsider. Elphinstone and I would love to have you in our house and I would love to get to know you. I am so sorry for what I have done in the past and beg your forgiveness for my inexcusable actions.

That said, could you join Finn and I for tea this Saturday at, say maybe four in the afternoon at Hogsmeade?

With all my love,

Your Mother

Iz snorted with derision. Ever since Minerva started teaching at Hogwarts, she had claimed that she had changed and owled Iz multiple times, begging forgiveness and asking for her to visit. _Like I ever would if I had a choice_ she thought cynically. She was of age, at 18 and could do whatever she wanted, including secluding herself from the Wizarding World and ignoring her _dearest_ mother. Ever since she got together with her old DMLE boss, she had gotten insufferable, asking for her to stay over the weekend and for tea to 'get to know her'. _Bullshit, if she wanted to know me, she would have done so 18 years ago when I was born._

The kettle whistled, and Iz swiftly got up from the window seat, and crossed the minimalistically decorated living room to the small, but decidedly cozy kitchen. She quickly took the kettle off the stove, and poured herself a cup of tea… and burned her tongue on it when the doorbell suddenly rang. Iz frowned, and thought back quickly to see if she invited anyone over. _No, but I'll see who it is_ she decided.

The doorbell rang a second time, this time more insistently. She huffed, and quickly tied her long, smooth black hair into a low ponytail, crossed the living room to the door, and wrapped a snug cashmere shawl that she got from Nana the previous Christmas around herself.

She swung open the door, and her mouth subsequently dropped when she saw who it was.

 **Who do you think should be on the other side of the door? Again, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Close your mouth" the most unwelcome voice of Severus Snape sounded coldly, however, he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Iz demanded.

"I see that I'm not welcome" Severus remarked, the smirk not slipping from his face.

"Of course you're not welcome Severus, you. are. a. bloody. death eater. How dare you show your face after you 'let me know' of your standing TWO YEARS AFTER WE MARRIED" She roared. In a slightly calmer tone, she pointed off into the distance. "Leave" she commanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot, I have news and the headmaster wants something with you" he replied

Iz considered for a long minute.

"Alright," she muttered reluctantly, "come on in."

Severus' smirk only grew wider as he stepped across the threshold into her living room.

As he stepped into the cozy living room, he mentally smiled at the subtle slytherin emphasis on the room, a green throw pillow here, a grey rug there.

"Please sit," She gestured to the slightly overstuffed dove colored couch, "tea?"

"Yes please."

"Alright." As Iz bustled off into the kitchen, Severus took time to study her flat. There was a combined living area, which was where he was not, a dining table, and kitchen on the left. Off to the right was a room where he could see a slightly rumpled bedspread, and a nightstand on the side. That, he assumed was her room. Severus suddenly sighed. How was he supposed to break the news to her? Her best friends were gone, one killed by her father, and the other tortured to the point of insanity by her father's left hand death eater. To top it all off, the old manipulative goat Dumbledore had practically kidnapped baby Harry, and claimed himself as his magical guardian when it should have gone to Iz or Sirius. He groaned. Oh, god she still doesn't know that Sirius was wrongfully accused and thrown into Azkaban without a trial by that old coot and Crouch.

A slight pattering of footsteps drew him out of his brooding. Iz returned from the kitchen with tea and biscuits.

"So, what brings you here?" She said, with some hostility.

"I bring some news," Severus replied carefully, "of your friends."

Izzy's eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward, menacingly.

"Snape, if you are bringing news for your little group of _friends_ …"

"The Dark Lord has been vanquished," Severus interrupted, unable to stand the tension in the room.

Isobel paused, her lips parted slightly, and she looked sharply in his direction.

"However, there were some sacrifices," Severus continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter book series, and do not make any money off of this fanfiction.

Please Read and Review! Hope you enjoy this :)

Isobel's head hung low for a second, and Severus realized that she was weeping. Learning about the loss of her friends months after they died from her ex-husband was a bit harsh Severus realized. In addition, he was at loss for what to do. He awkwardly put his arm around her, and winced internally as she flinched slightly. They used to be so close; look at them now.

Flashback

Laughter rang through a small, secluded Hogwarts courtyard.

"I bet I did better than you in the potions NEWT Sev," Isobel teased.

Severus scoffed.

"Never." Internally, he was smiling. Isobel's teasing humor had always cheered him up, no matter what Potter and his gang did.

"So Sev, what are your plans for the summer?" Isobel's thoughts interrupted his rumination.

"Nothing, probably just staying in that crap Cokeworth town."

Isobel hesitated, as if she was deciding between two choices.

She suddenly burst out,

"Why don't you visit me in France? I know that it's far, but you can stay in my flat, and you can decide what to do from there."

It was from there that their romance started. It was also the best summer of his life.

Isobel pulled herself together, and cleared her throat. Severus looked up to find her face looking expectantly at him.

"What should I do?"

"Dumbledore has taken the baby Potter, and placed him with abusive relatives. I also believe that your mother has tried to contact you to discuss this without Dumbledore's knowledge."

Isobel was shocked. She never knew that her mother's attempts in contacting her was in order to try and tell her. The old fool's meddling had gone too far. She quickly came to a conclusion.

"We'll have to expose this."

"Yes, but carefully. Minerva and Elphinstone has already started meeting with a few that agree with this view."

"I'm not talking to them."

Severus sighed exasperatedly.

"You can't avoid them forever."

"I can." She replied defiantly.

"Really." Severus was skeptical.

"Watch me."

Severus knew that this was a sore topic for her, and treaded delicately. Being the unintentional product of an illicit affair between the then teenage Dark Lord and the young, but uptight professor left Isobel deeply bitter. Her relationship with her mother was cold at best as she was ignored most of her childhood, and left in the care of her Nana most of the time. Her relationship with the Dark Lord was close to nonexistent.

Severus sighed. Plan B, then.

"Minerva asked me to give you this." He held out a small rectangular box, with a letter on top. "When you are ready, you can contact her through the address on the box. Use muggle post."

Isobel hesitantly took the box, and held it gingerly in her hands. She tightened her grey shawl around her, and looked at Severus.

"I shall endeavor to change my thoughts on the matter." She said stiffly.

"When shall we meet again?"

"Next week?"

"Fine."

With that, Severus swept his robes around him and billowed away, out of the sitting room and swept out the door. Isobel suppressed a smile. He always had a penchant for dramatics.

Her thoughts turned to the box in her hand. It was a slim rectangle wrapped in a drab brown wrapping paper tied with twine. There was an envelope tucked into between the box and twine. She took a deep breath and unraveled the string, and watched with appreciation as the paper fell away nicely. Turns out that Minerva was as much of a perfectionist as herself.

She opened the envelope first.

Dearest Isobel,

Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. I have sent Severus to tell you what has happened, as I cannot without raising suspicion from the Headmaster. I'm sorry for sending him, but he was the only one that knew you well enough to have reason to visit. No doubt, you are feeling confused and conflicted. Allow me to explain.

When the Dark Lord was vanquished, everything was thrown into chaos. Dumbledore closed the Potter's will with his power in the Wizengamot, and whisked Harry to live with abusive muggle relatives. In addition, he shut away Sirius Black in Azkaban without a trial. As you are Harry's godmother and Sirius is in Azkaban, you are our only chance of getting Harry out of Dumbledore's grasp.

This is all I dare to say now. That being said, can you please join Finn and I for tea on Saturday tomorrow? I promise I will tell you everything then.

Love,

Minerva

Mind wheeling from the information, Isobel turned to the package that came with the letter. Neatly folding the packaging paper, she sucked in a breath. She knew for a fact that Minerva would rather part with a limb than her ancestral necklace.

She carefully lifted the slim, gold necklace out of the box and onto her palm. It was a jeweled pendant on a delicate gold chain. It had been passed down for centuries among the Mcgonagall family. She opened the pendant and her eyes widened at what was inside. On one side was a scrap of the family tartan. On the other, was a small picture of Isobel when she was a baby. She had no idea that Minerva had this picture, let alone carried it with her at all times.

She quickly rose to her feet, necklace clenched in her hand and wrote a note on spare parchment.

I'll be there

-Isobel

She stuffed the parchment in an envelope and shakily addressed and sent it out.

She needed to find out what the hell was going on.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, please review; they inspire me so much!

What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything in the Harry Potter franchise**

 **There is a bit of Weasley bashing ahead. Please read and review!**

Sunlight streamed into the small bedroom.

 _Buzz Buzz_

A hand shot out of the covers and snatched the buzzing wand off of the nightstand. In doing so, Isobel's hand got tangled in a gold chain, attached to a pendant. She jerked her hand up; she didn't wear any jewelry, so what was this necklace doing on her nightstand. She stared at it, uncomprehendingly for a second. Isobel groaned as the memories came flooding back to her.

" _Tempus"_ She flicked her wand, and fell back to bed as it read 7:15.

Fifteen minutes later, she was up and ready with a mug of coffee at her small dining table, ready for the day.

Her loft was in the middle of muggle London, and she co-owned the bookstore a block away. Unbeknownst to the other muggle owner, she also ran a small, but profitable wizarding books owl-order business in the concealed back section of the store.

The bell jingled as the walked through the door into her bookshop.

"Hello Kiran," She called out.

"Isobel!" Kiran smiled. He was a handsome muggle in his mid 30s, and they had been best friends since she had met him English Literature in muggle university. She had originally planned to join the ministry's Law Enforcement division, but decided against it. Instead, she opened the bookstore. It was the first time she had gone against Minerva's wishes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kiran gave her a huge bear hug.

"Kiran!" Isobel said indignantly. He just gave her a large smile.

"Iz, you're a genius! That new dystopian novel you recommended is flying off the shelves. We're the only bookstore in London that carries it."

"Well, I do have a good eye for these kinds of things," Isobel said smugly.

Around 3 o'clock, Isobel set off for tea with Minerva and Elphinstone. The last time she had seen Minerva was five years ago, a few months before she married Severus.

 _Flashback_

" _You're making the wrong decision." Minerva was icy, her green eyes boring into Isobel's._

" _I love Severus, and I will marry him," Isobel stated again. She was as stubborn as her mother, and was frustrated that Minerva wouldn't accept him._

" _No. I forbid it. You are throwing your life away. I will not stand this."_

 _Isobel ground her teeth. What was supposed to be a simple teatime chat had turned into a full-blown argument._

" _Why, why won't you accept him?"_

" _He isn't the right person for you! And his friends, Malfoy, Mulciber, and Avery! They are horrible people who are very closely aligned with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He's a Slytherin through and through–"_

" _So you are saying that because he was a Slytherin, he is evil," Isobel interrupted. Her voice was deadly, and her eyes flashed dangerously._

" _N-no! I, wait, Isobel, you don't understand," Minerva stammered._

" _Oh, I think I do."_

 _Flashback ended._

In present day, Isobel stood in the back where the concealed wizarding bookstore was located. She concentrated, and apparated out of London and into Hogsmeade. She stowed away her wand in her jeans pocket, feeling out of place in her casual muggle clothes. Isobel took out the envelope and re-checked the address.

She found herself standing in front of a quaint cottage, complete with a mini garden and matching flower boxes under the windows. She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door.

The wooden door swung open immediately, and she saw Minerva for the first time in five years.

Silence ensued. Minerva gazed at Isobel with suspiciously misty eyes, and didn't move to invite her in.

"Hello," Isobel said pointedly.

Minerva started, and she hurriedly invited her in. Isobel stepped into the spacious cottage, and saw an older handsome man with white hair standing off to the side. She realized with a shock that she knew who he was. He interviewed her when she applied for the Ministry Law Enforcement job.

"Isobel, this is Elphinstone Urquart," Minerva hesitated, "He is my husband."

 _Flashback_

 _Isobel was nervously smoothing down her impeccable robes, as she waited for her interview._

" _Come in."_

 _Isobel walked into the Ministry office. A distinguished looking man with peppery grey hair sat at the desk. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened, and he quickly dug out a file and flipped it open. Isobel felt self-conscious at his reaction upon seeing her._

" _Isobel Mcgonagall," the man mused, "do you have any relation to Minerva Mcgonagall?"_

 _Isobel instantly was on guard. Minerva had pushed a reluctant Isobel to apply for this position. She was quickly beginning to see why._

" _Yes," Isobel said rather coldly, "she is my mother."_

 _His eyes snapped up to hers in surprise._

" _The resemblance is astounding." He chuckled, and smiled as if he was reminiscing. "In fact, did you know that she used to work here in the MLE. She was one of our best employees! I remember..."_

 _Abruptly, Isobel stood, and left._

 _Flashback ended_

"I believe we have already met," Elphinstone said, smiling and holding out his hand.

"Yes." Isobel's day just got worse. Not only did she have to endure tea with Minerva, but she had to do it while Minerva and Elphinstone played the happy couple.

"So how are you Isobel," Minerva asked.

"Good."Isobel couldn't wait until this was over. She remembered that she needed answers to what happened yesterday.

"How is the bookstore?" Minerva inquired further.

"Get to the point, Minerva," Isobel snapped, " Minerva was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you would tell me everything. Or, did you send Severus just for leisure?"

At this, Minerva sighed, and her shoulders slumped slightly.

"I assume that Severus has already told you the basics of what has happened."

"Yes, he has told me." Isobel replied.

Elphinstone suddenly spoke.

"For a long time, Albus has exhibited suspicious behavior, but as of late, it has gotten much worse. I believe that he has formulated a plan, that involves turning Harry Potter into his Gryffindor pawn." Here, Elphinstone paused. "Do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"He has disbanded the Order, and we believe that he is biding his time, waiting for Harry to enter Hogwarts. We also believe that he has involved Molly Weasley and the two youngest Weasleys, Ronald and Ginevra."

Isobel's mind going into overdrive. She had suddenly realized why they brought her into this.

"You want me to join some kind of vigilante group don't you?"

Minerva and Elphinstone shared a look. Then, Minerva looked over at Isobel.

"Actually, we are having a meeting soon. We were going to ask if you would like to sit in."


End file.
